


Inevitable

by LasciviousLemons



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blood, Death, Drabble, Ficlet, Ghoul, Sadness, Short, Sorrow, Twaddle, drivel, word vomit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 05:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20253148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LasciviousLemons/pseuds/LasciviousLemons
Summary: Uta kills someone he loves.





	Inevitable

Heat rose off his body in gossamer tendrils, silky & translucent as it spiraled into the frigid night. It bled into the air around him, the wan glow of a withering moon casting him in an ethereal haze. An exquisite sort of sorrow loomed, his features softening beautifully as it settled over him, transcendent in its devastation. This world was undeserving of such heartache.  
The fevered kiss of fresh blood caressed his porcelain skin in a fleeting embrace, its warmth quickly fading as it dripped from his hands to gather at his feet. It looked black in the moonlight, deep & consuming like the darkness that hunted him. He was inevitable.

"I'm sorry" he whispered.


End file.
